Grinder (Medic)
Grinder, is a RED Casual Medic TF2Sona Freak of the YouTube user ToxicHolyGrenade. His theme is The Enigma TNG - Heavy Grind. Appearance Out of all the Demonic and Angelic TF2 Freaks from the face of Hell and Heaven, Grinder is an Angel, and a Demon hybrid. His physical appearance depicts a left black eye from a Demon, and a right, white eye from an Angel. He dons the Aged Mustache Grey, Brütal Bouffant. Origin At some point in the distant past, sometime after Lucifer had fallen from grace due to his envious rebellion and becoming a Transcendent Fallen Angel, there was a BLU Medic Angel named Alexander, and a RED Female Scout Demoness named Sage. At the time they both met each other is at the time Alexander was given the mission to hunt her down. However, he was quite reluctant to, since he wants this war between Heaven and Hell to peacefully end, apologize, as well as reconcile to each other into harmony, since he believes that Lucifer didn’t mean to turn on Heaven because of the fact God loves humanity more than him. However, most of Heaven’s forces had scoffed at the notion, and if he ever refused to complete this task, he will fall from angelic status to become a Fallen Angel. Once Alexander had arrived to Hell to hunt down Sage, love had struck him on how beautiful Sage is. She was minding her own business torturing a sinner until Alexander gets her attention with his romantic words. The second she noticed he’s an Angel, Sage had angrily attacked him, as well as threatened him that if he ever returned to Hell, he will suffer at the hands of Lucifer. But, Alexander explains that he’s not here to hunt her down, he’s just wanting to peacefully end this conflict with Hell and Heaven with her help, much to Sage’s surprise. She had calmed down, and apologized for her words and attacking him. In exchange, Alexander had forgiven her, and decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Nevertheless, both of them had kept their relationship a secret, with Hell and its forces never noticing and Heaven’s forces mostly not noticing. Overtime, and to plan their moves, Alexander and Sage’s relationship become more than boyfriend and girlfriend, and the both had sex with each other. As months go by, Sage eventually gave birth to a baby, named Grinder, which is a name Sage loved. Meanwhile, Metatron and Michael, who are the leaders of all Angels, had been informed by Erzengel and Penance to meet God, who is the Monotheistic Deity of the entire universe. God proudly said that Alexander and Sage are in a relationship with each other, and they both have a son who is a Nephalem, which is an Angel and a Demon hybrid. Once they had been informed by this, they felt utterly betrayed and infuriated, and stormed out of God’s throne room, much to God feeling concerned. In Hell, due to the fact they’ve both committed a so called “unrighteous action,” Sage had transformed into an Ascended Demon, while Alexander had transformed into a Fallen Angel. Both their physiology powers had waned away, with them replaced the exact opposite of their physiology abilities. Metatron and Michael had fought their way through Hell, fought through various demonic armies, until they finally reached Alexander and Sage. They both angrily demanded Alexander to walk away from from her love interest, but much to his determination, he refuses, and replies that this is for the greater good in peacefully ending this eternal conflict between Hell and Heaven. Further, he explains that he’s angry and fed up with some of the Angels scoffing at his decisions in making Heaven a better place and settling conflicts peacefully. He also states that Grinder will bring a better future for both Hell and Heaven to work together in harmony. After considering Alexander’s words, Metatron and Michael had looked each other, and nodded in agreement, and therefore spared them. Before they could do anything else, Lucifer had furiously stormed in, and he crually grabs Sage by the arm. Before he storms out with her, Michael and Metatron stop him, explaining that both Alexander and Sage are only trying to peacefully end this eternal conflict with Hell and Heaven working together. Lucifer however, despite his overwhelming hatred towards God and his forces, had refused to consider this, and continued to storm out with her, but Metatron and Michael had attacked him with their divine yet angelic powers combined, thus forcing him to let Sage go. Michael told Alexander and Sage to find their way out of Hell with their son, and get to Heaven before Hell’s forces do, while they’ll both keep him busy. They both agreed, however, Lucifer managed to demand Hell’s forces to intercept them before they reach Heaven. Alexander and Sage had fought their way through hordes of Demons and various Fallen Angels. While it took them long to get there, Sage and Alexander finally made it to Heaven with Grinder. Once they managed to meet God, he greets them, and congratulates Alexander for trying to peacefully end the conflict. In exchange, Alexander happily thanked him, and wonders to know what God can do with Grinder. First of all, God explains that while Metatron and Michael are powerful thanks to being Transcendent Angels, he states that Grinder is a Nephalem, which is an incredibly rare race of hybrids that has the power to rival both Angels and Demons, and their likely job is to keep Hell and Heaven in balance, much to being neutral. He further states that Grinder will live in Purgatory, which is a place where Grinder will live and rule over. They both accept Grinder’s destiny, and therefore, God gave Grinder infinite intelligence, and Nigh Omniscience, and therefore escorted Grinder to Purgatory. He built a house for him to stay in with his Omnipotence. Once Grinder had fully grown up to an adult, God had visited him and gave him the opportunity to train him, to which Grinder agrees. After his training had proved successful, God simply said, “welcome to my world,” and both of them, shook hands, starting their eternal friendship. After that, Grinder happily left the room, with his parents waiting outside the throne room, and the both were happily crying at the result of Grinder’s informed success, and they both hugged him. And this, is the beginning, of his eternal mission in keeping Hell and Heaven in balance. Personality and Behaviour Grinder is a rather serious, disciplined, occasionally harsh (only towards Angelic warriors) but fair, and a rather optimistic, and determined person whenever it comes to evil and otherwise sinister events, and he focuses on his own objectives to keep the TF2 Freak world safe from hostile supernatural forces and ongoing conflicts, much to his hatred against Demons. But on the other side of the book, he is not really beholden to good nor evil, and he's responsible in keeping balance between Hell and Heaven in most aspects, in order to do what's better for the greater good. From left to right, Grinder holds a massive grudge against Demons despite the fact that they are malevolent spiritual, physical, or ethereal beings. As for the Angels, he gets along well, and he's rather kind-hearted towards them, but Grinder never tolerates failure, and directly, and harshly scolds said individuals, much to his chagrin. Once Grinder is not at his job nor in combat, he's clearly optimistic and he smiles quite often, however he does seem to get easily excited from time to time. When it comes to regular TF2 Freaks and people, he respects them more than the Angels, and he also becomes more kind-hearted than ever. Although, he doesn't imprison other people or TF2 Freaks unless they provoke, bully, or possibly threaten him. When he confronts individuals that are evil/malevolent, he therefore imprisons them too until they redeem themselves. He views Neutral Good TF2 Freaks and individuals as reliable, and rather honourable, and wishes them the best of luck to do the right thing, and protect the innocent at all costs. When it comes to people and TF2 Freaks that are Chaotic Good, his point of perspective is that, he usually wants to stop them from doing what is wrong and he tells them to learn from their own errors. For a Nephalonic being, as of explained earlier, Grinder isn't on the side of good or evil, but he's definitely not anywhere near of caring less for anybody around him despite being a selfless and a kind-hearted individual himself. He doesn't attack other Demons in Hell right away unless they trespass to the TF2 Freak realm and outright try to harm someone, which immediately makes him turn aggressive and he would never let up until he successfully defeats them, even if they teleport back to Hell in order to try and escape from Grinder himself and his ferocious combat power. While Heaven as a whole literally respect him without any trace of intimidation, Hell and its forces (except for the Demon Lords, Archdemons, and especially Transcendent Demons) are extremely afraid of him due to how powerful and fearsome Grinder really is. Being virtually omniscient, he always knows where the fiends are located, so once they leave from the said afterlife domain where evil is getting mutilated, in order to harm individuals, he will quickly arrive/teleport to the scene, and the Demons will be killed on sight. Powers and Abilities Despite being an offspring from both said sides of his brethren, he possesses a vast amount of demonic and angelic powers and abilities, but the both said powers are both mixed together into hybrid powers, ranging to Holy Hell-Fire Manipulation, Holy Hell-Water Manipulation, Flawless Restoration Beam Emission, and especially Twilight Manipulation. Holy Hell-Fire Manipulation is a combination power of Holy-Fire Manipulation, and Hell-Fire Manipulation. He can generate, summon, shape, manipulate, compress, and negate Holy Hell-Fire. With this power, he is able to create constructs out of Holy Hell-Fire, (with the following: weapons, objects, tools, etc) project Holy Hell-Fire Beams, and Balls of Holy Hell-Fire in order to combat other evil TF2 Freaks. Holy Hell-Fire Manipulation can powerfully burn/incinerate his opponents with little to no effort, and he can also use the power for non-combative purposes, such as cooking, and creating campfires respectively. He can also create a Holy Hell-Fire barrier to seal Demons and people inside, for imprisonment purposes, or some other valid reason. He also breathes Holy Hell-Fire from within his lungs, and exhale the fire as a stream, a fireball, or as a beam of it from his mouth. Holy Hell-Water Manipulation is a combination power of Holy-Water Manipulation, and Hell-Water Manipulation. He can generate, summon, shape, manipulate, compress, and negate Holy Hell-Water. Despite owning this ability, he is able to create constructs out of Holy Hell-Water, (with the following: tools, objects, weapons, etc) project Holy Hell-Water Beams, and Balls of Holy Hell-Water in order to combat other evil TF2 Freaks. Holy Hell-Water Manipulation can powerfully burn or cause painful reactions to demonic TF2 Freaks with little effort, and he can also use the power for non-combative purposes, such as running a bath, and creating water fountains. He can also create a Holy Hell-Water barrier to seal Demons inside, for imprisonment, or some other said purpose. Holy Hell-Lightning Manipulation is a combination power of Holy-Lightning Manipulation, and Hell-Lightning Manipulation. He can generate, summon, shape, manipulate, compress, and negate Holy Hell-Lightning. With this power, he is able to create constructs out of Holy Hell-Lightning, (with the following: tools, objects, weapons, etc) project Holy Hell-Lightning Beams, and Balls of Holy Hell-Lightning in order to combat other evil TF2 Freaks. Holy Hell-Lightning Manipulation can powerfully burn or electrocute demonic TF2 Freaks with little effort, and he can also use the power for non-combative purposes, such as powering up electrical equipment. He can also create a Holy Hell-Lightning barrier to seal people and Demons inside, for imprisonment, or some other said purpose. Twilight Manipulation is a combination power of Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation. He can generate, summon, shape, manipulate, compress, and negate Twilight energy. With this ability, he is able to create constructs out of Twilight energy, (with the following: weapons, objects, tools, etc) create Twilight Energy Blasts, and Balls of Twilight energy in order to combat other evil TF2 Freaks. Twilight Manipulation can powerfully burn, as well as blinding his demonic opponents with a considerate amount of little to no effort, and he can also use the power for non-combative purposes, such as torches respectively. He can also create a Twilight barrier to trap Demons and people inside, for imprisonment purposes, or some other reason. Flawless Restoration Beam Emission is a combination power of Flawless Restoration, and Healing Beam Projection. If Grinder stumbles across a corpse of any sentient being, he can emit a beam of demonic, angelic, healing and resurrective power, that heals absolutely any possible kinds of damage to the physical and/or internal body, and also resurrect the said person flawlessly. The power can also undo conversion/transmutation effects of other victims, ranging to Vagineers, Zombies, Vampires, etc, and revert them back into regular Humans/TF2 Freaks again. As for Absolute Restoration, he really doesn't use the power that often, since he only uses it if various apocalyptic eras takes place. When the power is in use, the demonic and angelic, restoreful energy begins to surround his entire body, creating an aura. With the power active, he can decimate entire populations and planets at an infinite, and universal scale, specifically extraterrestrial planets respectively. The rest of the power's functions is pretty much the same as what the Flawless Restoration Beam Emission power entails. In addition, Absolute Restoration is surprisingly adaptive and intelligent, meaning it can invisibly scan the body if there exists evil, neutrality, and good inside the currently deceased person or TF2 Freak. If the patient is evil, the power will not revive him/her. If the patient is neutral or good, the resurrection will succeed without a problem. If the power senses evil inside a victim all because of conversion, it will turn the person back into regular TF2 Freaks and Humans once more like the Flawless Restoration Beam Emission power does, and then the ability resurrects them afterwards. As the power entails, it can flawlessly restore absolutely anything back to the way it originally was, ranging to planets, universes, sentient life, ranging to Humans and TF2 Freaks, among anything else. Being retroactively immortal, he can return to life after a random course of days/weeks/months/years, or random periods of time no matter how many ways he's been killed. Grinder also has the power to regenerate himself, such as dismembered limbs, shattered bones, minor to severe injuries, and he can survive blood loss. Because both of his mother and father possessed Enhanced Strength to Senses, Grinder's Strength and Senses are beyond natural. His Supernatural Strength allows him to lift incredibly heavy structures, objects, massive vehicles (buses, tanks, battleships, and airliners), etc. Despite being incredibly strong for a Medic, he can brutally pummel lesser to regular Demons with his strength alone, as well as using his own strength to outright strangle his foes. Aside from his beyond natural senses and strength, his stamina is at a conditional level that all TF2 Freaks don't have. Absolute Stamina is at a conditional level that a deity possesses, and Grinder can fight, or work longer, and it's absolutely impossible to exhaust him by any means, and it can counter TF2 Freaks that can absorb stamina from their opponents and use it to their best advantage. Because Grinder's stamina is pushed infinitefold, it doesn't make him unstoppable in many circumstances. Either way, he can eventually outlast many TF2 Freaks stamina wise, same with those that have Supernatural Stamina. His Absolute Intelligence gives him divine and infinite intelligence, making him the smartest TF2 Freak to ever exist. His calculation, memorization, creativity, etc, is at a divine and infinite level, allowing him to create numerous plans, numerous creative constructs with his said hybrid manipulation powers, consider/think much quicker, create his own combat strategies, and the list goes on. Telekinesis allows him to move objects (also including sentient beings or creatures) with his mind. He can levitate a spoon, car or person into the air, blow away his opponents or objects with blasts of telekinetic energy, unlock doors without any kinds of keys or lock picking, crushing a soda can, a person, a metallic barrel, etc, by compressing the telekinetic energy that surrounds the said object or individual, yank a book off a shelf without effort, and he can also slide a cup/mug across a table. Meta Teleportation, also known as Boundless Teleportation, allows himself to transport anywhere else in the TF2 Freak world without hinder, reducing travel time, by causing his molecules to travel beyond the speed of light. Unlike lower levels of Teleportation that a regular TF2 Freak possibly possesses, not only he can teleport to any location he desires that exist in the TF2 Freak world, he can also travel to a different dimensional universe, to various planets, Hell, Heaven, to different alternate realities and domains, (like the Pavor Nocturnus continuity) pocket dimensions, what have you. With Soul and Power Anchoring, these abilities give him complex immunity from TF2 Freaks that can possibly absorb souls/powers, or even those with Soul or Power Manipulation. Along with his phenomenal intellect, he also has near-infinite knowledge, properly known as Nigh Omniscience. In consequence, he knows almost ANYTHING in existence; whoever he meets/confronts, whatever he notices, whatever powers/abilities he sees, he can instantly know their names, weaknesses, strengths, background stories, powers, physical statuses, and much more without failure and gathering information from them. Grinder’s other extinguishable yet most dangerous power is to warp reality with his imagination and thoughts, known as Mentifery, also referred to as Mental Reality Manipulation/Warping. Unlike other forms of Reality Warping, this is the purest yet classical form according to its stature. With it, he can do almost anything he so desires, either it can be logical or illogical. As for its subpowers, he can manipulate logic and reason which allows him to again, do almost anything, such as commit supernatural feats, like commit actions that are so inconceivable and otherwise impossible for normal mortals to perform, for example, he can all of a sudden, replicate himself in order to intimidate the enemy even further, manifest virtually anything, such as creating objects and sentient life out of thin air, such as creating chocolate cake out of nothing but his imagination or thoughts. Yet true to Mentifery’s name, he can also manifest imaginations and turn them into reality. It can also be possible for him to manipulate near true illusions as well as create them, and with that subpower, he can at least pretend to warp reality, which all sorts of users with various kinds of Illusion Manipulation are capable of doing. He can also manipulate and induce paradoxes, which not only ignores logic, but also common sense and reality itself. With Phenomenon Manipulation as also a subpower to Mentifery, he can control, destroy, and create anomalies which defy the rules of physics, which for example, can cause blood or green slime to ooze from walls, can cause heat to turn water into ice, etc. In fact, Mentifery is second to users of Alpha Reality, which is a godly variant of all reality warping abilities alike. Mentifery does however, classify Grinder as nigh omnipotent on so many levels. Flawless Restoration Beam Emission.png|Flawless Restoration Beam Emission Absolute Restoration.png|Absolute Restoration Holy Hell Fire Manipulation.png|Holy-Hell Fire Manipulation Holy Hell Water Manipulation.png|Holy-Hell Water Manipulation Holy Hell Lightning Manipulation.png|Holy-Hell Lightning Manipulation Telekinesis.png|Telekinesis Twilight Manipulation.png|Twilight Manipulation Grinder Mentifery.png|Mentifery Faults and Weaknesses Because he's a Nephalem and he's equally powerful than either said species, he shares both weaknesses from both said races, although except for unholy to holy items. Sunlight and regular light, doesn't harm him, but it is possible that both Hell to Holy Fire, Hell to Holy Water, Hell to Holy Lightning, etc, can severely weaken him, as well as killing him outright. As of mentioned before, his infinite and divine stamina never makes him invincible by any possible means, and he his vulnerable to many kinds of damage. The downsides of Grinder's Absolute Intelligence is that, it doesn't give him Omniscience, and he still needs to learn no matter what, despite Nigh Omniscience is enough for him already. Nigh Omniscience, despite being a limited version of Omniscience, doesn't let him access and gain full information about Heaven and God himself, (mostly) despite not wanting anyone in the universe to share around knowledge that would possibly give advantage to the enemy side or something else that's possibly worse. His Enhanced Regeneration power doesn't regenerate his internal organs and especially his brain, making them weak points on what the regenerative power doesn't stem to. While virtually omnipotent in power, Mentifery as a whole can be countered by various abilities, such as being outdone by users of Alpha Reality, (which only a Cosmic Guardian, a Composite Deity, and a Monotheistic Deity are allowed to possess). What’s more, those with either or both Reality Anchoring and Reality Separation are immune to Grinder’s reality manipulating power, while those with Conceptual Transcendence is immune on a total level, especially Omnilock in that regard. It can also be counteracted regardless by a truly omnipotent being (a Monotheistic Deity to be precise) as well as Omni-Negation, and among other powers that originate from a truly omnipotent scale, thus making his power useless on infinitely all levels. Once Mentifery is faced with users of Paradox Manipulation, both of them will backfire on each other, and at worst, could possibly cause devastating and disastrous effects, which in consequence, this makes Grinder avoid using it on users that own the latter ability to prevent such happenings. Basic knowledge, as well as creativity and desire are usually essential factors when using the power, otherwise the ability as a whole will not function correctly, but thanks to being infinitely intelligent and virtually omniscient, he can use the power without a problem. Same goes with almost transcending above the limitation of unable to imagine things that aren’t usually possible of imagining. Grinder is also incapable of fooling users of Reality Perception, which to high extents, can perceive altered things as they originally where despite being altered, or pretended to be altered by Grinder’s Absolute Illusion Manipulation subpower of Mentifery. Users of Reality Restoration however, can totally restore reality back to the way it was before, and as a result, this can prove problematic to Grinder whenever it comes to combat, even if he has gained advantages over his opponents. Without self-control, wild thoughts can potentially cause disastrous consequences if not careful, though it can be possible that the consequences can be reversed by either his reality manipulating ability, or his Absolute Restoration power. In terms of personality, once the Angels have failed at their missions in protecting the mortal realm, he’s sometimes prone to violent outbursts due to his demonic personality half occasionally taking over him, but deep down, he’s aware of that, and to make it all up is his apologetic nature after lashing out in fury. Trivia * Grinder is supposed to be a BLU Casual Medic with small blue horns from a Demon, but because the Blazing Bull cosmetic will become misplaced during animation, I've decided to scrap that idea, and I've made a change of heart to swap his skin into a RED Casual Medic instead. * Nephalems should not be confused with Nephilims. A Nephilim is a hybrid of an Angel, and a Human, while Nephalems are Angel and Demon hybrids. * What's more, Grinder is supposed to have the power of flight, but because he has Telekinesis, and despite the fact that he has enough powers already, this is scrapped. Category:RED Team Category:TF2 Sonas Category:Medics Category:Hybrids Category:True Neutral Beings Category:Angelic Category:Demonic Category:Elementals Category:Intellectuals Category:Friendly Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Monsters made by ToxicHolyGrenade Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Blade Users Category:Reality-Warpers